


it's an interesting feeling, though

by thatiranianphantom



Series: we are a masterpiece [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But I needed someone to tell Betty this, But I'm tagging it as both, F/M, I dunno just read the notes and don't hate me please, I remain as always a bughead shipper, If this is the direction they're going, It's kinda a Betty introspective, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT, Technically it's not a Bughead one either though, This is technically not a Barchie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatiranianphantom/pseuds/thatiranianphantom
Summary: Truth be told, she’d almost forgotten sophomore year, where Archie seemed like the be-all, end-all. Like their coupling was inevitable, was destined from the day he was assigned the seat next to her in Kindergarten.OR:Betty is confused, Jughead loves Betty and Sweet Pea looks out for his bro.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: we are a masterpiece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	it's an interesting feeling, though

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I want to be super clear about this: I am a Bughead shipper. 100%. All the way, the entire time I’ve been shame-watching Riverdale, I have been a Bughead shipper. That has never changed, despite this insane plotline.  
> I am, however, also an angst writer. And really, my ship philosophy is and has always been ship and let ship. I am eternally Switzerland. Which is convenient, really, because I love chocolate and I wear a watch. 
> 
> Anyhow, I just needed someone to tell Betty this, okay? And the eternally angry Sweet Pea with the very sexy smoulder just seemed like the right person, you know?

_I’ll find my way back to you_

She’s confused.

It’s important to note that she doesn’t _want_ to be confused. None of this is what she wants. And ultimately it doesn’t really matter, because nobody will know and nothing will happen. It was a couple of texts and one kiss. A _planned_ kiss, no less. She’s already come clean about that. She’s in no moral wrong. 

And to add onto that, she’s been very happy in her relationship for three years. Jug was her rock, her anchor, her one constant in her hurricane of a life. They _fit_ , they had fit since they were six years old and Jughead insisted the _no girls_ rule of Archie’s treehouse didn’t include Betty. It had fit since they were eight and she started intentionally packing more lunch to share with him. They fit then, and they fit now. 

It’s perhaps the most salient point to remember that Betty both loves Jughead, and is in love with him. The last three years have been a storm, a never ending wave of one tragedy after the next, and Betty barely had time to breathe, let alone consider the future. They were going to Yale together, they’d already decided. They’d both get in, they’d rent a tiny apartment that neither could afford but they’d go to school and solve mysteries and be happy. That still feels like a bit of a dream, hazy around the edges, hard to picture, but _god_ , does Betty want that. 

Which is why this whole Archie thing snuck up on her. Truth be told, she’d almost forgotten sophomore year, where Archie seemed like the be-all, end-all. Like their coupling was inevitable, was destined from the day he was assigned the seat next to her in Kindergarten, when Reggie Mantle (a blowhard even at five) had teased him for sitting next to a girl, and Archie had slipped his hand into Betty’s and declared that Betty wasn’t a girl, she was his _friend_. 

She had known Jughead all her life, but he was still a surprise. From _hey there, Juliet_ until now, she wonders how she didn’t see it. Once there was Jug, Archie took on a different role in her life, and she had never considered him the way she had sophomore year. Until, of course, now. 

Now, something has shifted, and he materializes from the periphery. And that’s confusing, because Jug is still there, her steady, loyal, loving Jug, as he always was. 

She doesn’t think it's noticeable. Why would it be, when she doesn’t know what it is herself? All she knows is there are feelings swirling inside her, some new, some old, and if she could just find where they’re coming from, then she could _stop_ them. 

One thing she _is_ sure about, she’s thrilled to have Jug back. He’s back in all of her classes, he curls up next to her at night, and he’s safe. And their shared house reaches a sense of peace. They pointedly look away when Alice and FP do...whatever it is that they do, but Betty is happy her mother is happy, after so long. And now, her mom and Jughead talk, Like, actually talk, about things other than her. More than that, she’s seen her mother take over the mothering role in Jellybean’s life, and do a much better job at it than when she was younger, while always being careful not to overstep. 

It’s all so good, so domestic, and it makes these feelings even more terrifying, because she could shatter this. 

But like she said, she doesn’t think it’s noticeable.

Her and Jug are good. Really good.

But sometimes, maybe, her and Archie have these tiny moments at school. Maybe during all this, all the pretending, she had fooled people better than she thought.

That’s the only option she can think of when, of all people, Sweet Pea grabs her arm and drags her into an empty class. 

“We’re gonna talk, Cooper,” she hears him hiss as she finds herself pulled along beside him.

“I don’t have time to talk, Sweet Pea, I have English…”

“Tough shit, because we’re going to talk.” She can tell he’s trying to be as gentle as possible, but his hand doesn’t leave her arm until they’re firmly in the empty classroom.

Betty can feel a tendril of panic settle in her stomach. What has he seen? That panic curls into defensiveness, trying to head off this conversation at the pass. 

“You don’t talk, Sweet Pea. You hit, remember?”

She’s lashing out, and she knows it, but he doesn’t take the bait. Which is inconvenient, because if there is anything that will distract Sweet Pea, it’s the near-constant state of anger he seems to be in.

“You need to tell him, Betty.”

_Shit_. If Sweet Pea, of all people, could deduce the mess inside of her, who else knew? 

“What? I need to tell who what?” Denial is easy. A Cooper classic. If you don’t admit it, it doesn’t exist.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Cooper. You know exactly who I mean.”

But she doesn’t _understand_. And she can’t hurt Jug, not Jug. 

“What could I need to tell him?” Denial. Again. Maybe he’ll let it go. She desperately hopes she’s wrong, and he’ll let it go. 

Sweet Pea’s face darkens in his characteristic show of anger. “You need to tell Jones about Andrews.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s _not_. I love Jug.”

Sweet Pea lets out a barking laugh.  
  


“Yeah, I know, Cooper. Everyone who has seen you together knows that. But it doesn’t mean there’s nothing brewing beneath the surface with ginger jock.” 

“Sweet Pea, you were in on it. It was an _act_.”

He nods. “Started out as an act, definitely. But now, maybe it’s not a hundred percent for the cameras.” 

Betty’s eyes well with tears, tears that are unexpected. They shouldn’t be, because she’s been through enough in the last few weeks alone, but they still take her by surprise. She thinks of her sweet Jughead, who has never been anything but wholly loving, supportive and kind. 

  
  


Sweet Pea leans against a desk, and his face is cleared of anger but his face is filled with sadness. 

“He loves you, Betty. I’m not pretending to have a great idea of what that looks like, but I know he does. He’s pinning his whole future on you. Whenever we see him, it’s ‘Betty said this..’ and ‘Guess what Betty did?’. He’s one hundred percent with you, all the way in. I don’t think he’s ever considered anyone else. Can you say the same?”

She has no answer, or no good answer for him.

“I love Jughead.”

“I know.”

“I love him _so_ much.”

A longer pause this time. “I know.” 

“Me and Archie...we haven’t... _done_ anything.”

Sweet Pea shakes his head. 

“You’re trying to write this off as not being a betrayal to Jones. However you justify this in your head is your business, but you and I both know that this won’t stay a secret forever. Sooner or later, something will happen, and he will find out. He will find out, and it will crush him. After everything you’ve been through together, shouldn’t he hear it from you?” 

He’s right, and Betty hates that he’s right. 

So much that she has nothing to say, and Sweet Pea seems to sense this. With a brief nod, he leaves her in the class, and she sinks against a wall, the tears spilling. 

She and Jughead have never lied to each other before. Never, especially since each other was the one thing they could count on in their swirling hurricane of a life. He’s her best friend, and Betty owes him the truth, even if she doesn’t know quite what the truth is.

He loves her, and she loves him, and _because_ she loves him, she owes him honesty. 

Wiping her eyes, Betty stands, takes a deep breath, and goes in search of Jughead. 

_If you’ll be waiting_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I hope this doesn't happen. Let this all be a figment of my imagination and I'll be thrilled. Honestly, dropping the love triangle was the best thing the show has ever done. It allowed them all to find better couplings. Betty and Jug also strike me as literal best friends who also love each other. DO NOT RUIN THAT, WRITERS. 
> 
> So, yeah. Don't hate me. Please.
> 
> Also, what shall I oneshot next?
> 
> -follow-up (betty tells jughead)  
> \- graduation (happy bughead)  
> \- "the worst 36 hours of my life"


End file.
